


Snowflake

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, baby's first Trek fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Spock back to Iowa for a winter visit to his mother. He also attempts to teach Spock how to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

Jim smiled as he looked out over the frozen field. He’d come home on shore leave to visit his mother in Iowa. He’d be assured she’d be there for him to see so, planning to surprise her, he’d brought Spock along with him. They’d been a couple for almost a year at that point and Jim figured, since they were there and all, why not introduce the boyfriend? If anything it at least promised to be entertaining.

He had failed to tell Spock that this had been his reasoning. He’d make it up to the vulcan later. 

As it turned out Winona loved Spock. She had gone on and on about how much better Jim’s judgment had improved from the last time he’d allowed his mother to come into contact with one of his interests. Spock had raised his eyebrow at him, clearly indicating that he was not surprised by this news in any fashion and had expected as much. It was around that point, knowing better than to try and quiet his mother down, that he ran for it.

That was how he found himself looking outside from the back porch at the falling snow. Everything looked so quiet and peaceful, like someone had put the world on mute and just let it stay that way. The sun had begun to set and it cast an orange glow over the gleaming, snow covered field. There had to be about three inches on the ground already and things didn’t look like the snow would be letting up anytime soon. He couldn’t wait to go and muss up the perfectly smooth surface. He’d have to figure out a way to get Spock out there with him. They could build little snow-vulcans.

He found himself chuckling at the thought.

It was past noon by the time Jim managed to get Spock outside the next day. The snow had fallen all night and by dawn there was nearly a foot of it. The sky was clear now, an almost impossible blue with the sun shining brightly, as if to outdo the storm from yesterday. 

It hadn’t been easy convincing his First to go out into the cold with him. It had taken most of the morning before Spock finally broke and agreed to let Jim show him the wonders of snow. Jim was just strapping up his boots when Spock rounded the corner bundled up against the cold. The only bits of skin Jim could see where the vulcan’s eyes and the tops of his cheeks.

Jim couldn’t help but laugh. “You know, Spock, it’s only winter. It’s not like we’re being dumped into a deserted wasteland. The house will be right here.”  
“Vulcan’s are highly susceptible to the cold. I am taking the proper measures to insure-”

Jim grabbed his wrist and pulled. “No lecture. Wear whatever you want. But get outside!”

Spock followed him out, trying to get his arm back halfheartedly. The door slammed closed behind them and Jim was off, pulling his friend along. The snow came halfway up their shins and it was thick, the almost wet snow perfect for building with. In the instant, Jim felt like a kid again. No worries, no responsibilities. 

At some point he had let go of Spock to begin scooping snow into a ball that would serve as the base of their snow man. He turned around to look at Spock and stopped dead in his tracks. The Vulcan was standing there, give Jim a look that read “You are a fascinating but very stupid creature and you are lucky I’m in love with you”. What little skin had been left uncovered was flushed with chill. In Jim’s haste to get out he’d managed to fling snow all over his friend. 

Giving his best apologetic face the blonde came and started to pat off some of the snow. He smiled up into dark eyes that, up close, didn’t seem so irate. Though he did feel worse when he noticed snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes meaning Jim had nailed him in the face with even a little bit of snow. “Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. I haven’t been able to play in the snow for years. It was one of my favorite things to do as a kid.” 

“I fail to see how this is enjoyable.” Spock stood there, flushed and snow-covered, and Jim melted. He scooted up into Spock’s personal space, arms looping around his neck. “Jim?”

Smiling he pressed their noses together. “You’re right. It is a bit chilly out here. We should go back in. We could make some hot chocolate. Watch a movie…” He dusted some more of the flakes from the top of his head and watched them float down to be lost in the mass of others at their feet. “Sound more enjoyable?”

He pulled down the scarf hiding his mouth and gave Jim the slightest of smiles. “Yes, I believe so.”

He leaned over and pressed his nose to Jim’s before capturing his mouth in a sweet kiss. Even outside in the cold Spock’s lips are still warm and dry and Jim thinks that might be even better than snowy days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about that. This is my first attempt at writing any kind of Trek fic. I'm not happy with the results but maybe you guys are? Anyway, I need to work on this fandom.


End file.
